


With My Fingers In Your Hair

by masterassassin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Dallon, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Top Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Brendon hadn’t noticed that Dallon tugged his own hair quite a lot, he just never thought anything much of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Fingers In Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> here it finally is, and come on it had to be bottom dallon  
> inspired by that tour recap video and dallon _always fucking tugging on his hair omg_

It wasn't like Brendon hadn’t noticed that Dallon tugged his own hair quite a lot, he just never thought anything much of it. Sure, he appreciated the sight - Dallon had nice hair - and maybe it kinda gave Brendon ideas about his own fingers tangled in the dark strands…  
But no one needed to know that. Most of all not Dallon.

Brendon got a little more of an idea when he managed to stumble in on Dallon mid jerk-off.

He was about to just turn around on the spot, hoping the other hadn’t heard him and pretend he’d never seen Dallon with his pants pushed down to the knees, panting, flushed erection in hand. And with his fingers tightly twisted into his hair. Brendon paused, swallowed, and backed out of the door silently. His jeans feeling way more snug around the crotch than they had a minute ago.

  


Brendon didn’t think about any of that now, languidly sprawled over the bus lounge couch, watching mindless tv. He was beat; the concert had been incredible but they’d had a busy day filled with interviews and it eventually caught up with Brendon. He was alone; he remembered Kenny and Dan mentioning something about a bar, Zack was out meeting up with a friend. Dallon was probably exploring the city, he liked to do that.  
  
He was just about to drift off when he heard the door open. Brendon turned his head to the side, not bothering to lift it off the cushions and blinked one eye open to see who had just come back. It was Dallon. Brendon opened the second eye as well.  
  
“Hi,” he mumbled, yawning immediately after.  
  
One corner of Dallon’s mouth lifted up in sort of a smile.  
“Sorry, did I wake you?”  
  
“Nah, it’s fine. ‘m just chillin’.” Brendon sat up a little straighter as Dallon closed the door behind him and took off his scarf and coat. It had gotten rather chilly outside.  
  
“Mind if I join you for a bit?”  
Brendon raised his arms to stretch and shook his head no, yawning again.  
  
Dallon fell down next to him, almost immediately resting against Brendon’s shoulder. It was nice, Dallon’s proximity. It had always been, but lately it made Brendon’s heart beat a little faster, his looks more lingering, and his dreams quite a bit more exciting.  
  
“What are you watching?” Dallon asked quietly, he was almost snuggled into Brendon’s side now. He smelled faintly of cologne and lingering sweat, mixed with a warm scent Brendon couldn’t identify but seemed to always accompany Dallon. His body was still a bit cool from the chill outside.  
  
“Fuck if I know,” Brendon laughed. He’d long stopped paying attention to the program. Dallon chuckled and slid down the couch a bit more so that he could rest his head on Brendon’s shoulder.  
  
“Today was pretty great.”  
Brendon hummed in agreement. He pulled his arm out from under Dallon's weight, loosely draping it over the backrest and Dallon’s shoulders.  
  
“Have you ever been out in the city here?” Dallon asked.  
  
“Hm, not really. How is it?”  
  
“Pretty dull actually. You didn’t miss much.” Dallon sighed deeply, “But I like to walk alone for a bit sometimes, sort my thoughts.”  
  
“What thoughts?” Brendon asked in a low voice, suddenly very awake, watching the tv screen without actually seeing it. This was inching towards precarious territory.  
  
“You-,” Dallon cleared his throat, “You looked really good on stage tonight. Hot.” He laughed nervously. Brendon’s heart started hammering in his chest.  
  
“It’s- it’s a recent thing. I can’t seem to take my eyes off you…”  
  
Brendon moved his arm from around Dallon’s shoulders and could feel him stiffen for a second before Brendon put his hand on Dallon’s upper arm, slightly pushing against it. Dallon got the hint and went along with the movement, resting his head in Brendon’s lap. He looked up, eyes unsure and questioning.  
  
“I just wanted to look at you,” Brendon muttered.  
  
The energy in the bus had shifted and Brendon could tell they’d both noticed. This could mean something big. Something monumental.  
  
“Do you mean tha-”  
  
Yeah,” Dallon breathed out, still looking at Brendon.  
  
“I never.. I thought I’d be the one to like, end up pushing you against a wall after a show because I couldn’t stand it anymore.”  
  
“You should have.”  
  
Brendon huffed out a laugh, pushing his fingers through Dallon’s hair. Dallon hummed and closed his eyes.  
At once, Brendon had the vivid image of that time he caught Dallon beating off in his head. His own hand twisted into his hair.  
Brendon gulped down air and kept carding his fingers through Dallon’s hair. They caught in a tangle, Brendon pulled a little to get them free.  
  
Dallon groaned quietly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Brendon held his breath and tightened his grip, lightly tugging at the strands.  
  
Dallon moaned and his eyes flew open, boring into Brendon’s.  
“Do that again. Harder.”  
  
And Brendon did.  
  
Dallon stuttered out a breath, his hips twitching, and when Brendon didn’t stop he actually arched off the couch, squeezed his eyes shut again and pressed his head back and down into Brendon’s touch. It was quite a sight.  
  
Brendon hands had halted its movement momentarily, though his fingers were still twisted into the strands. Dallon, too, was lying completely still, except for his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
  
Brendon’s other hand shook a little as he put it on Dallon’s side, sliding up and downward slowly, fingertips bumping against his waistband, resting on his hip. Brendon’s fingers twitched in Dallon’s hair and tightened just a bit but it was enough for Dallon to let out a small, quiet whine. Brendon let his hand travel down farther until it came to rest above Dallon’s crotch. Dallon’s eyes opened and he looked up straight at Brendon, swallowed and nodded his head almost unnoticeably. Brendon pressed down onto his bulge and Dallon moaned, hips bucking up.  
  
“Okay, okayokayokay,” Brendon mumbled mostly to himself. He couldn’t believe this was happening and he felt like his brain had gone haywire. He released his grip on Dallon’s hair and tried to not get distracted by the frustrated little whimper Dallon let out.  
  
“C’mon sit up, sit up,” Brendon urged and pushed Dallon into an upright position so he could get up from the couch himself. Dallon stared at him with wide eyes and his legs were parted in a way that emphasized the tent in his jeans. Brendon’s mouth felt very dry.  
  
He held out a hand expectantly and Dallon took it after a short second of hesitation, letting himself be pulled up. Brendon dragged him after him towards the back of the bus with the queen size bed, only just remembering to grab his toiletries bag with the condoms and lube. Dallon noticed and made a choked off sound behind him.  
  
Brendon shoved Dallon towards the bed and locked the door behind him, he turned around and saw Dallon standing there, wild look in his eyes.  
  
“Oh God,” Brendon sighed and crossed the short distance between them. He reached up to frame Dallon’s face with his hands and, for a moment, took in the multitude of colors in Dallon’s eyes before he leaned up to finally _finally_ kiss him.  
Dallon moaned wantonly and pulled Brendon flush against him by the hips. His lips parted willingly and Brendon didn’t waste a second pushing his tongue in, exploring Dallon’s mouth. Brendon slid his hands down Dallon’s back and pushed his fingers into the waistband of his jeans, following the line of fabric to Dallon’s front. He snaked one hand further down, cupping Dallon’s crotch to palm his hard dick and simultaneously popped open the button of his pants. Dallon exhaled into Brendon’s mouth and made a low sound in the back of his throat, wriggling his hips to create more friction against his cock. He soon seemed to get too impatient though, he pushed Brendon’s hands aside, dragged the zipper down and pushed his pants to his knees together with his briefs. Brendon had caught up quickly and was shoving Dallon’s shirt up his body, only stopping in kissing him to drag it over his head when Dallon lifted his arms willingly.  
  
After Dallon had freed his feet from his pants, underwear and socks, Brendon made him fall down backwards onto the bed and made quick work of his own clothes, feeling Dallon’s gaze burning into his skin. Once he was done, Brendon crawled over him and immediately went back to kissing Dallon passionately. He tangled one hand into Dallon’s hair loosely and could feel the muscles in his body tense in anticipation.  
  
“No, not yet,” Brendon whispered against Dallon’s lips, eliciting a gasp from the other. He let his kisses travel down the side of Dallon’s face, to his neck, further to lick over the jut of his collar bone. Dallon sighed as Brendon pulled his hand from his hair and traced a way down his body following his mouth. Brendon purposefully let his fingers drag over Dallon’s left right nipple and got a stuttered moan in return. He grinned against the soft skin just below Dallon’s navel.  
  
Brendon felt Dallon’s hand push into his own hair, trying to guide him down to his dick and he let him have it for just a moment, closing one hand around Dallon’s cock. He let his breath ghost over the head and gave it a tiny lick. Dallon’s thighs trembled and out of the corner of his eye Brendon saw him twist his fingers into his own hair again.  
  
“No,” Brendon growled, hot gaze searching for Dallon’s and finding it instantly, “that’s my job.” And with that he sat up, pulling Dallon along.  
  
“Get onto your hands and knees!” Brendon ordered, voice low and Dallon obeyed immediately with an unsteady moan. Tingling sparks of arousal shot through Brendon’s body and pooled in his crotch as he took in the way Dallon did what he said without hesitation.  
  
Dallon looked back at Brendon over his shoulder and it snapped Brendon out of his thoughts. He leaned over Dallon, placing his lips against a carefully selected spot just left to the nape of his neck. Brendon let them linger for a bit before he bit into the skin at once, making Dallon curse and bury his head between his arms on the pillow.  
  
“Hm, hands out of your hair,” he hummed against Dallon’s back and saw him nod.  
  
“Please, just-”  
  
“It’s alright. I know.” And with that Brendon let his lips trail down Dallon’s spine, stopping just short of his tailbone, pressing his tongue against the spot just above his crack. Dallon titled his hips up invitingly. Brendon didn’t need to be told twice - he put his hands on both of Dallon’s ass cheeks and parted them, wasting no time to lick down his crack.  
  
Dallon’s whole body seemed to convulse and he groaned loudly, pushing back. Brendon circled Dallon’s hole with his tongue, just teasing and not actually pressing in just yet. His hands were kneading Dallon’s ass and he could feel the small tremors go through Dallon’s entire body whenever he licked over the tight ring of muscles.  
  
Dallon sounds seemed to get more frustrated though, so Brendon spread his cheeks more and finally pressed his tongue in. The rush of air that left Dallon’s lungs was audible and immediately followed by a needy moan.  
Brendon fucked Dallon’s ass with his tongue for a while, soaking in every little sound and whimper Dallon had to offer, saliva dripping down his chin.  
  
“Bre- Brendon, please I’m so-” but the end of Dallon’s sentence got swallowed by a whine as Brendon pulled off his ass.  
  
“I’m not done, Dal,” Brendon said quietly and reached over to where he’d dropped his bag, pulling out a condom and lube. He opened the small bottle and poured a bit on his hand to slick up his fingers. Dallon’s watchful eyes on him.  
  
Brendon trailed his slick fingers down Dallon’s ass and between his cheeks to his hole, pressing the first two digits in without effort, Dallon opening up under him easily. Brendon immediately went to move his fingers in and out, scissoring them, twisting. Dallon had started panting into the mattress and Brendon carefully added a third finger. Dallon whimpered and pushed back.  
  
_“Please.”_  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Brendon pumped his fingers in a last time before pulling them free with an obscene, wet sound that made Brendon’s dick jump.  
  
He rolled on the condom and poured more lube onto his hand and closed it around his cock, stroking himself a good few times, almost getting lost in the feeling. The thought of Dallon’s ass around him made him shudder and open his eyes to look at the man in front of him. Dallon’s legs were twitching and he had his head lying sideways on the pillow, panting. He was watching Brendon’s every move with hungry eyes.  
  
Brendon positioned himself behind Dallon, one hand on his dick, the other stroking lightly over Dallon’s lower back.  
“You ready?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
Dallon’s voice sounded wrecked and he threw his head back, staring at the ceiling. Brendon swallowed hard and pushed in, not stopping until he filled Dallon up completely.  
  
As he was sinking in he simultaneously snaked the hand not holding onto Dallon’s hipbone up his back until his fingertips brushed against his hairline. Brendon scratched his nails lightly.  
  
Dallon groaned and tilted his head even further back, gasping. Brendon got the hint and tangled his fingers into his hair. Then he pulled out of Dallon’s ass almost all the way and as he slammed back in he tightened his grip and pulled.  
  
Dallon’s breath stuttered and Brendon could see the way his arms shook with the effort of holding him up.  
Brendon found a rhythm and started steadily pounding into Dallon, the other taking it as good as he got. With every push in Brendon pulled on the strands of Dallon’s dark hair and what once were curses out of Dallon’s mouth had now become needy pants and gasps.  
Brendon lifted his hand from Dallon’s hip and reached around to his front to close his fist around Dallon’s leaking cock, the precome making his strokes almost smooth.  
  
“God, you’re a mess,” Brendon took a good hold of the hair on the back of Dallon’s head.  
“You are _so_ into this.”  
  
“Close, B. So close!” Dallon moaned and yes, Brendon could tell. He himself was just a few pumps of his hips away from coming, heat bubbling low in his stomach.  
  
“You are absolutely gorgeous,” Brendon groaned as he felt his balls draw up, sinking down into Dallon again and again. He rubbed his thumb over the slit of Dallon’s cock and pulled hard on the strands of his hair as he snapped his hips against Dallon’s ass one last time.  
  
Brendon came so hard inside Dallon he almost missed the other shouting his name before he came spilling all over Brendon’s hand and his own stomach, come dripping onto the sheets. Dallon’s arms gave out eventually and he sank down onto the bed, Brendon slipping out of him and falling onto his back no less exhausted.  
  
Panting was all that was heard for a few moments. Brendon reached down to pull off the condom and simply throw it over the side of the bed into the general direction of the bin. Needless to say he missed by a mile and the condom landed right in Dallon’s line of sight.  
  
“Gross.”  
  
“I’ll clean it up later,” Brendon mumbled and rolled off Dallon to lie beside him, putting his hand on the side of his face, mustering him.  
“God, you’re beautiful.”  
  
There was a blush rising high on Dallon’s cheeks and he smiled, leaning over to kiss Brendon softly.  
As he pulled away he asked, “Wanna make this a more regular thing?”  
His voice was a tiny bit hesitant.  
  
“Dallon James Weekes, are you asking me to be your boyfriend?”  
  
Dallon’s smile widened and his eyes only seemed to turn even bluer as he pulled Brendon in for another lingering kiss. Brendon sighed and closed his eyes.


End file.
